A little game
by Shigarou Shiatsu
Summary: Wolf and Fox cross paths...but Fox ends up in wolf's bed. Soon..their thoughts are revealed...and things will change from then on. What has been the past..is now the present...(YAAAAAOOOIII! No rude comments please -.-t)
1. Chapter 1: Faith

"Well well, look who it is!" the lupine said as he smirked evilly at the vulpine in front of him. It was Fox Mc'Cloud, his archenemy. They hadn't seen each other in a while, and wolf wasn't expecting to cross paths with him. "What...what do you w- want?" Fox asked while stuttering in fear. "What I want? Huh...funny thing Fox...I was heading home..but since your here..I think I should have a little fun..." the lupine smirked even more, and as he did...he reached into his pocket to find a tazer..which he used to shock Fox. As everything went black-out for the vulpine, Wolf dragged Fox to his house. They arrived, Wolf pulled out his keys and opened the door...slamming it back as he entered. He dragged Fox into his room...locked the door...and layed down the vulpine on his bed. Wolf had begun to take out his handcuffs when he realized he didn't know what he was doing. 'What, the..hell..am I...doing?' He thought to him self. Was this love? Was he in love with the vulpine/his enemy? Wolf had no idea, but he did like Fox, no, he loved him. Wolf looked at the orange Fox on his bed..and decided to "have fun" with him. He walked towards the vulpine, handcuffs on his hands, and cuffed the Fox to the bed. The vulpine slowly started to wake up...realizing he couldn't move due to the cuffs. He struggled to get out of them...but failed. He noticed the lupine was in front of him, and was shocked to see what the lupine was planning to do to him. He was going to make love with him...in a very seductive way. "Oh, hello pup! Finally awake?" The lupine talked...getting closer to the vulpine's ear. He felt the warm breath of wolf's nuzzle breathing down on him. Slowly...Wolf started to lick the vulpine's ear, very passionately... and very slow around the edges. "W- wolf, wh- what...a- are you doin-" Fox tried to finish but moaned as he felt aroused and excitement run through his spine. "How's that pup?" The lupine answered, with a smirk on his face. The vulpine's tail started to wag a little fast...brushing against the lupines' muscular chest. He felt Wolf's hand starting to undress him...shirt first. "Wolf, p- please st- sto- stop..." the Wolf just smiled at the vulpines scared face..and responded, "Come on Fox, you know you like it!" He smiled as he threw the vulpine's shirt across the room...and took notice of Fox's toned chest. It had orange fur around with a hint of white slashing through the middle. The lupine started to nibble the vulpine's ear, rubbing the vulpine's chest affectionately. Fox moaned a little louder...this time hinting pleasure with each moan he made. "W- wolf...really..p- please...please sto-. Ohhhhh!" Fox moaned even louder as the lupine started to lap and nibble the vulpine's neck. "I knew you liked it, pup! Don't lie!" The lupine told the fox as he started moving his free hand towards his private area. "Ahhhhh! WOLF...DON'T DO IT...DON'T YOU DAR-" that was all the vulpine could say before the lupine pressed his lips against Fox's, kissing him tenderly but passionately. Soon...they were both blushing crimson red...putting both of their hands against each others back, deepening the kiss. As the lupine's lips moved away slowly, a trail of saliva formed a "bridge" between the two, disappearing as the vulpine began to speak. "W- wolf...during these years that I've been through...I'd never would've guessed that I loved you. I'm sorry for trying to kill you all these years..I'm really sorry! I just want to say..that i-... i-...l- lov- love you..." Fox let a tear out, burning a trail as it slid down his cheek. "I love you too...sexy..." wolf smiled as he cleaned out the tear. In a flash, Fox broke down...tears making trails of happiness down his cheek. He suddenly collapsed...falling into wolf's hands and rested his head on the lupines warm, furry, muscular chest... placing a hand on it. Wolf embraced the vulpine...causing Fox to smile a little for the warmth he's receiving. He would've never guessed his true love would be a guy. "Does this mean I'm...*gulp*...g- ga- gay?..." Fox asked with a saddened face on his face..trying to hide it. "No...don't say that Fox...we're just bi, not gay" wolf responded with a small smile on his face. Fox smiled and said, "ok, good!" He said as his eye lids were giving up...causing Fox to fall asleep on his mate's chest. 'It's warm; I like it' Fox thought as he embraced Wolf, his head still on the lupine's chest. His tail locked in with Wolf's tail...a sudden feel of secureness rushing through Fox. 'Oh what a night this will be!' The vulpine thought to him self as he smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Bleed out

[The next Day]*yawn* Fox woke up to see that his boyfriend wasnt in bed. 'Probabky went down stairs to make breakfast' he thought to him self. He couldnt be any happier until he heard a huge slam comming from down stairs. He immediately ran down only to find his lover on the ground..bleeding chunks of blood from his head. Someone had broken in and stabbed wolf in the head with a razor-sharp knife. He immediately took out his phone and called 9-1-1 and some paramedics. As soon as they arrived...Fox quickly led them towards Wolf... who has now become unconscious. They rushed him towards the Hospital ASAP. Fox waited in the waiting room...slowly beginning to feel like if he was going to burst in tears... but he was strong and held it in... he knew wolf would surely come back. He felt a little strong and was certain that he Would come back. He had to! He just knew it. A doctor about 4 feet 7 inches tall walked in with a clipboard on his hand...a pen on the other hand. "Fox Mc'Cloud...where are you? May I speak with you?" He yelled a little. Fox stood up and motioned at the doctor...saying that he was Fox. "Hello, my name is Jake...are you here for O'Donell?" Fox nodded...with little effort. "Your friend has received a stab to the head...and we are sorry to say, that he won't be surviving this one..." Fox's eyes just dropped and opened wide as he heard those words echo over and over again. 'He won't be surviving' 'he won't be surviving'. 'He WON'T be-' Fox collapsed as the echoing stopped in his head. He screamed hard and barked at the doctor "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T SURVIVE?! YOU ARE DOCTORS! I THOUGHT YOU BITCHES COULD HELP LIVES! CLEARLY YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM BECAUSE HE WAS EVIL, RIGHT?! IS THIS WHAT ALL THIS SHIT IS ABOUT?!" the doctor said " 'Cloud...please calm dow-" Fox grabbed Jake's shirt and pulled him close "DON'T SHUT ME UP NOW! LISTEN CLOSELY, HE SAVED ALL OF YA'LLS ASS DURING THE FUCKING WARS. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE SHITTING BRICKS BY NOW! WHY DO YA TREAT HIM LIKE THIS?! WHY?!" tears started to come out of the vulpines eyes...each one landing heavier than the last one until he was dehydrated from crying. "WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU TRY?! WHY...CAN'T..you..just...try...?" His voice became softer as he realized he had scared Jake. "Sorry doc. I'm just really going to...miss him..." the vulpine looked down with his ears dropped. "It's ok Fox, don't worry about yelling at me. It's normal for people to act up...besides.. it helps them release their emotions." Jake took Fox's hand and led him towards a room. "Here in this room is Mr.O'Donnell " he opened the door and motioned Fox forward... dismissing him self as Fox entered... closing the door softly and quiet. The room had two curtains...each having a room behind them. One was empty..so Fox had guessed wolf was in the other room. As he entered... he suddenly saw wolf was about to jump out the window. (they were 20 stories high) Quickly, he grabbed his tail and hip and pulled him back in. "Let me go!" Wolf's voice sounded mad. In fact..he didn't act like him self. "Bitch, I said LET ME GO!" Fox,surprise by wolf's words, finally let go but ran towards the window and shut it closed before he could jump out. "Wolf..what's happened to you? What are you doing?! What's the matter love?" Fox asked with concern, but the lupine suddenly grabbed the vulpine...choking him until he died. "Wolf...w- what ..hap- what...got-n into...-u..." The vulpine suddenly fell unconscious.. and the lupine walked toward the window...opened it...and threw Fox out the window...


	3. Chapter 3: Parodie?

'This was it...i never thought it would end like this...oh well. At least i was able to make friends (and really caring ones too! Excluding falco) I went on epic missions, heck I even became the leader of Star Fox!' Fox smiled at the thought of all his great achievements. Yes..even though their were flaws at some points...they still taught him lessons...ones that he'll never forget. 'Goodbye world, I hope I impacted some things through out your lives..' Fox thought to himself as a tear made its way down his cheek as he closed his eyes, when..all of a sudden... *Finger snapping in the background, time freezes* "Ugh, another one...well..i suppose i should help...after all...they wont stop bothering me" -+ FREEEZE! Authors note: Ok guys...can you guess who that is? Thats right, its no other than Bayonetta :D! OMG XD sorry right now you must be like "wtf?! Why is she here in the first place?!" Well...my answer to that is...'cause SHE CAN CX! Anyways to those who haven't heard of her..she's a witch. Blah blah bleh! Anyways she is using some shit called Witch Time, which freezes time for a period of TIME! (see what i did there? XD anyways...lets continue...BTW...i dont own bayonetta in ANY WAY! all rights and stuff goes to Microsoft..or Platinum Games...or whatever... -+ "Alright..lets go..i suppose" She dashes through each building...jumping from one to another as fast as she could before witch time expires (in 4 minutes it will o;). She was about to rescue Fox...when angels appeared and prevented her from doing so. "Ugh, you boys again? Im glad your my #1 fans, but you REALLY shouldnt be showing up at a time like this! I mean, come on! Respect the fucking celebirties!" And with that...she pulled out her guns...and began to fight. Using her wicked weaves to vanish them from this world (⇦ a reference to Jeanne c:) she succesfully defeats them, and is able to rescue Fox, and land him on the ground safely. "Man...Rodin should be paying for even touching these toys(angels)!" Suddenly...deija vu hit her. 'No time for dilly daling! I must keep going!' And she left. Time witch expires...and Fox shook his head. 'What the hell...how did i end up from up there...to..down..here?!' Fox thought...He got up..and started walking...when he realized that he had dirt all over his shirt, but he didnt care..right now the only important thing was to go home after that incident. 'Incident...incident...in..ci..dent.' Fox thought. 'I should've known it! I should've known he didnt fall for me...this was ALL A TRAP! A GOD DAMN MOTHA FUCKIN' TRAP! WHY?! WHY WOULD HE MESS WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT?! WHY?! Why?! why?' The vulpine suddenly shook the thought off his mind...and continued walking. All he knew right now, was the fact that the thing between him and Wolf, was just 'a little game' 


End file.
